Broken Hearts
by Runwithscizzors
Summary: My pathetic attempt at a summary: The betrayal of one sister leads to the downfall of her family
1. Aftermath of a fight

A/N: I wrote this on the spur of the moment a couple weeks ago and after editing it a bunch of times (I'm still not sure if that was enough) I have decided to post it. It is written in four different points of view, hopefully it wont get to confusing. And so you know it can get really hard writing a story without any names.   
  
We sat inches from each other. I had never noticed how truly beautiful she was. Yes I had seen it, how could I not? But I had never really paid attention to it, or at least I tried not to. She had a twinkle that my wife had lacked since that day, but her sister, the woman before me, had stayed strong. Her soft hair curled gently near her eyes. The sweet scent of mango was so much more exotic than the cinnamon fragrance that typically filled my nose. Her melodic voice comforted my troubled heart.  
  
*****  
  
I curled tighter into my sister's arms. When had things gotten to this? I loved him with all my soul. Our fights tore me apart. It's amazing how much her, my sister's, comforting touch meant to me. If she wasn't here for me I don't know where I'd be. Certainly I wouldn't be doing well. My other sister was upstairs trying to calm down my seething husband. I loved my family so much it literally hurt sometimes. Like at that moment, I could actually feel a twinge in my heart. I wasn't sure what it was and I wasn't sure I wanted to know.  
  
*****  
  
I subconsciously moved closer to him, his gorgeous face pulling towards him. I suddenly forgot why I was up there, but it didn't matter. Nothing did. The fact that he was my brother-in-law, the fact that my sister was in love with him, everything that mattered seemed to trickle out of my memory. A tingle shot through my spine every time he spoke. His heat radiated off my own goosebumped skin. Our faces inched closer to eachother.  
  
****  
  
I hated to see her like this. I hated to see anyone like this, but especially my sisters. She shuddered and I tightened my arms around her. She hated even the tiniest fights, and this, well it was definitely not tiny. Something was not right, I could feel it. A strange sense of foreboding came over me.   
  
A/N: I have this story almost entirely written so the more you review the more I will post! Hee hee :D. Oh and thanks in advance to Prupie1329 for helping me out. 


	2. Shattered

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr: Sorry I didn't thank you (even though I had no reason to) last time! But you get your very own spot this time. I can't resist puppy eyes!  
  
Prupie1329: Of course I thanked you! And I'm thanking you again, lol. :D  
  
Charmed Fanatic: See, the great thing about not using names is I can change it. So it can be any variety of people :D you will just have to wait to find out who everyone is  
  
This little part has a brief sex scene 8oO (That's a surprised face) but it isn't graphic, just thought I should warn you. Oh and I'm sorry that this is kind of short. Things look so much longer on paper.  
  
Our faces lingered in front of each other for a moment. As if our bodies were trying to remind our brains of something we had forgotten. Our lips broke through the constricting barrier meeting in a lustful passion.  
  
***  
  
A sharp pain seared through my heart. Whatever was happening was getting worse. There was a sudden distortion of the air and I realize thing would get much worse before they got better. As a body materialized a new sense of somberness came over me. I stared at the deep hollow eyes in front of me. This thing was there for me. I knew it, and it didn't bother me.  
  
***  
  
I roughly tore at her clothes, fumbling with my own buttons. Her soft lips caressed my neck, as my hands explored this new land. I ignored the panged feeling in the back of my head, consumed by the woman before me.  
  
***  
  
My mouth gaped open, choking for a scream at the thing before me. It was tall and skeletal; its musty gray skin seemed so thin all you had to do was touch it and it would deteriorate leaving only ancient bones. It's eyes, it's eyes are what held the power. The cold haunted eyes seemed to put us both into a trance. I could no longer move except for my eyes. But unfortunately I was still aware of everything. I was aware that my sister was slowly raising and walking, no, gliding to the monster. Her face didn't have the same fear that was in mine. It was anguish. A silent tear rolled down my face.  
  
***  
  
Our bodies entwined in a mad passion.  
  
***  
  
The trance was not strong on me. I knew if I wanted to I could run, save myself. But I was now aware of what was going on. The creature showed me everything in a single beat of my heart. It showed me my husband and sister together, it showed me my other sister crying behind me, and it showed me what was about to happen next. It was there to free me, to end the merciless pain that shot through my heart. I had already died in my head.  
  
***  
  
A scream drifted through the room but fell upon deaf ears. We were too oblivious of everything to notice the familiar blue orbs surrounding us.  
  
***(These next parts will be in third person)  
  
A shatter brought her eyes up. The tangled bodies in front of her turned at the crushing noise beneath them.  
  
Hahaha I leave it a cliffhanger. You will have to review if you want more. And you find out who everyone is next chapter! 


End file.
